Happy Valentines Day
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie celebrate Valentines Day! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Valentine's Day

"Hi, Happy Valentines Day." Nick told Jackie when she walked through the door after work.

"Thank you, Happy Valentines Day to you too." She responded as she went over to where he sat on the couch.

She leaned down to kiss him and he pulled her onto her lap.

"Where are the kids?" She asked, as the house was strangely silent.

"That is part of my Valentines Day surprise. The kids are with my parents, they are staying the night at a hotel on the strip so the kids can swim, and we can have the night to ourselves. The baby is staying at your parent's house for the night."

"We have the house to ourselves?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied before beginning to kiss her.

He kissed her for a few moments and then stopped abruptly, she frowned.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we better get ready, I bought tickets to the comedy show tonight at the comedy club, I know how much you like that and we haven't gone in forever."

"That sounds fun, thanks Nicky." She said excitedly.

A date night at the comedy club sounded fun, she loved going there and Nick was right, they hadn't gone in forever together.

"Happy Valentines Day." He told her.

She stole one last kiss before she got up to change her clothes.

She wanted to be comfortable so she didn't want to wear high heels but she wanted to look nice so she opted for a pair of simple black dress pants, a light gray sweater and black flat shoes. She then slipped on the pearl necklace Nick had just given her for her birthday, did her makeup and sprayed on some of her perfume. When she went downstairs Nick was nowhere to be found.

"Nick?" She called.

"I'll be ready in a minute." He called.

"Ok, no hurry." She said and she meant it, she wanted to have time to set out the things that she had gotten him for Valentines Day before he came back into the kitchen.

She laid out the bag of his favorite candy she had gotten him as well as a card and two new ties, he always said he needed new ones for when he has to present evidence in a trial. Also for Valentines Day she had surprised him during his lunch break at the lab the night before and brought him lunch and ate with him since he had taken Valentines Day off.

"You look very nice." He said as he came up behind her and lightly grabbed her waist.

She jumped slightly, he'd startled her.

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself, nice shirt." She said with a grin.

He'd put on the long red-sleeved dress shirt that she'd gotten him for Christmas and he was also wearing a tight pair of jeans.

"Thank you." He responded as he nuzzled her neck.

"You smell good too." He told her.

"Better than baby vomit and whatever else the kids get on me everyday?" She asked with a chuckle.

He laughed.

"Yes." He assured her.

She smiled at him.

"Happy Valentines Day." She said as she nodded towards the table.

"Thank you." He said as he opened the card.

She smiled at him.

"And I love the ties, especially the light gray one, I'll look spiffy." He said with a grin.

"You always look spiffy." He grinned back at her seductively.

He then opened the bag of candy, took one and popped it into his mouth and then handed one to her.

She ate it, no wonder they were his favorite, it was delicious.

"I didn't make reservations at a restaurant because I wasn't sure what time you would be home and be ready to go and I didn't want to make it too late because I didn't want to miss the comedy show, and since it is Valentines Day I'm sure most places will be packed so would a fast food burger and fries be ok?" He asked.

"Sure, French fries sound heavenly actually.

He smiled at her, that was one of the many things he loved about her, she just rolled with the flow and things didn't always need to be fancy.

"Are you ready?" He said moments later.

"Yep." She replied.

They got out to their minivan and Nick opened the door for her before going around to the driver's side.

"I'll be right back Jacks, I forgot my phone." He told her apologetically before he went back into the house.

Nick came back out moments later and then they headed to a fast food restaurant.

After eating their dinner they headed to the comedy club.

They had a lot of fun and laughed a ton.

When they got back home late that evening Jackie was in for a surprise, a bouquet of 12 red roses lay on the kitchen table, they had not been there before they left.

She looked at Nick and he grinned at her.

"I didn't really forget my phone." He confessed.

She smiled.

"Undo the roses from the bouquet." He instructed.

She pulled one out, taped to the end of the stem was a note.

 _Coffee date._ Was all it said.

She looked at Nick curiously.

"Pull another one out." He told her.

She did, that one had a note on it as well, the note on that one said _Comedy Club._

She pulled out another one.

 _Picnic in the park._ It read.

Every one of the roses had a note on them.

"Each one is a date night idea. Cut the notes off whenever you want to do what it says, I did four coffee date ones and 2 movie dates because I know those are your favorites." He told her.

"This is the sweetest thing I've seen." She told him.

He smiled at her.

(The different dates were as follows, if it says X a number that means that there are that many roses with those dates on them)

 _Coffee Date X 4_

 _Movie Date X 2_

 _Romantic Dinner Out_

 _Comedy Club_

 _Picnic in the Park_

 _Hot Air Balloon Ride_

 _Go Dancing_

 _A quiet night at home with Chinese takeout and a movie rental_

"Honey this is all very sweet but where is the date idea that says take me upstairs and get me out of these clothes?" Jackie asked as she raised her eyebrows up and down.

Nick got so excited Jackie thought he'd start jumping up and down like a little kid.

He immediately grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

Within moments their clothes were in a heap on the bedroom floor and what they did next was the perfect way to end Valentines Day.

The End!

Please read and review!

 **Note: I tried to explain the date idea but I'll try again just so I know it makes sense. The coffee date and the movie date were on more than one rose because they are Jackie's favorite. When you add up all the dates they equal twelve, one on each rose in the bouquet. If that doesn't make sense P.M me and I'll try my best to explain it better!**


End file.
